Love Boat
by elepine4
Summary: Romano is kidnapped by a mysterious pirate while on yet another unsuccessful, search for his lost brother. He's then brought to a ship full of lustful and attractive men who find an interest in the young boy. BTTxromano,gerita,pruscan,Spamano
1. Kidnapped!

**Haha I have no spell check so please, be nice if there's a typo. OTL Haha I got this idea from various stories,pictures, and ****fetishes****. Haha Enjoy!**

"Lovino! It's time to give up." My grandpa thought it was time to stop searching for my lost brother, Feliciano. He had gone missing about a year ago and every day since I have gone out looking for him. He and my grandpa were my only family and having him gone almost killed me inside. I would never admit that I felt like crying every time that I came home without him. It would ruin my style.

"I can never give up papa." I ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I needed to find brother. I looked in the usual places alleys and things like that. Then sun had set and I couldn't even find a trace of Feliciano. After, yet another unsuccessful day of looking for my brother I decided to head out to the docks to relax some.

When I got there I walked to the end up the peir and sat down. I let my legs dangle over the side as I looked out at the ocean. The sound of waves crashing against the shore was peaceful. The moon was large and full as it glissened on the water.

I sat there thinking for some time before I noticed a large ship in the distance. I didn't think much of it, considering that it was pobably just a cargo ship or something like that. Those things come all the time.

I laid back on the dock, with my legs still dangling over the side. I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a sound sleep.

/

I felt something nudge my side and I simply just swatted it aside and rolled over. Again, I felt something nudge me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I turned to look at the source of my disturbance. "Bastard! I'm trying to sleep here!"

That's when I relized that the man disturbing me had a huge sword and was wearing pirate clothing, which was torn and covered in dry blood.

He smiled at me. "My? What vicious one you are?" He had a thick spanish accent in his voice. He laughed. "Your a cute one too!"

I hid my true feeling, freight, and acted as brave as I could. "Bastard!" I stood up. "I'm going home. I turned to walk away but, he had gabbed me and pulled me back.

"Not so fast! Tell me your name and age." I looked back at his smiling face.

"My name is Lovino Vargas! I'm 15 years old! Now let me go home Bastard." His looked turned to one of shock for a quick moment before he quickly shook his head and smiled at me. "My name is Antonio Fernandez and I'm 25!"

"I don't care what your name is or how old you are!" He laughed at me. I blushed a bit. I don't like being laughed at.

"Me and my crew came here to grab us some supplies and maybe rob a few places!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna take you too! I mean your too cute not to take Lovi."

I growled. I started to kick and punch, hoping he would drop me or put me down. "Don't call me that and put me down right now!"

"Nope!" He began to walk away from the end of the peir, me still slung over his shoulder. I wouldn't stop with my kicking and screaming as a a hope that he would put me down but, he didn't.

/

Antonio had walked us back to a ship that had been docked at the seashore.I had calmed down a bit since, I had relized it wasn't doing anything. I looked over his shoulder to take a glimpse at the ship. It was the one I had seen earlier. He carried me onto the ship and down some stairs and into a room. He through me onto a bed. "You'll be sleeping with me Lovi!"

"What if I don't want to?" I protested. I hoped I could find a way out of this.

He just shrugged. "Then, too bad for you. We'll be leaving this shore in about 30 minutes. I'll let you out then because then you won't have anywhere to run if you try to escape." He went upstairs and I heard a slam followed by the locking of a door.

That bastard!

**Eh heheheh. Just the intro ^^''. Tell me what you think! Haha I promise that this is nothing compared to what I have planned. Just thought it should start off with some Spamono!**


	2. Bastard!

**Typos here and there but no spell check to help. IN OTHER WORDS. I'll try my best at spelling **

**."".**

I eventually gave up hope on getting out and walked over to the bed. I fell onto it with a flop and buried my face into the pillows, groaning loudly. "Why me?" I asked myself. "Why now? I still need to find my little brother!" I lifted my head up a little and dropped it back into the pillow. I felt like a child when they throw a tantrum."Feliciano..."

Suddenly there was a sudden jerk and I fell out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. The room had started to move. Wait, the BOAT had started to move. It's too late! I'll never be able to get off now! I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. I placed my elbows on my knees and I laid my head down into my palms. I wanted to cry, but I just can't. Lovino Vargas does not cry.

I heard a creak coming from the door to the room and I quickly shot my head up, I was a bit surprised to not see the Spanish man who had kidnapped me standing there. Instead it was some French guy who smelled of roses and wine. " Hon Hon? Are you the little boy that our captain kidnapped from the shore?" He had a deep and bright French accent.

I glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled and placed his hand over his heart. "I'm one of the captains main crew members, the loving french man Francis Bonnefoy." He closed his eyes in pure pride for himself. Guys like this make me sick. He then opened his eyes and lowered his hands down to his sides. "Are you by any chance, Lovi?"

"How the hell do you know my name you bastard!" I clenched my fists and punched the bed.

"There are not secrets on this boat Lovi! And besides, the captain us loving the fact he can brag about capturing such a cute little boy."

"Bastard! Where is he?" I said as I stood up.

"Up on deck talking to Ludwig and F..."

I didn't wait for him to finish. I ran out the door and up the stairs. When I got to the deck I looked around, trying to spot the Spanish bastard. I could see a few crew men. Some minding their own business, other looking and pointing at me. I just ignored them though until, one man with white hair and piercing red eyes walked up to me. "Lovi! Glad that you're coming with us!"

"Where's the bastard?"

He looked at me confused for a second before coming to a realization. "Oh you mean Antonio! I'm not exactly sure where he is at the moment! Until, he comes back you can stay with me though! I'm the most awesome Prussian in the world, Gilbert Weillschmidt! You can call me Gil if you want though!"

"I don't care!" What's with everyone and the introducing themselves!

"L-Lovino? Is that you?"

I turned around quickly to see the shocked face of my little brother. "F-Feliciano? Feliciano!" I dove towards him with my arms held out, ready for a hug. I captured him in my arms and tightened my grip around him. "Feliciano! I've been looking for you! I went out every night to look for you!"

He hugged me back. "E-Every night? Ve? It's been about a year? You've been looking for me that long?"

"I could never give up and trying to find you Feliciano! How did you even get here?" I said as I pulled away from our hug. "Did they hurt you!"

He smiled at me. "Of course not! I came here to be with Ludwig!"

"L-Ludwig? Who the hell is Ludwig?"

Just as I finished my question a tall, blond , man came up next to Feliciano and put his arm around him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I am." Feliciano just smiled at me.

"The night I went missing, I had went to the market to get some pasta for grandpa." I remember how grandpa had sent him out that night. Right after the sun had set. "On my way there I saw this man laying in the middle of an alley, clutched his arm. He had blood flowing between his fingers. I quickly ran to help him." He's so nice. He would even help a strange man in the middle of an alley. He was an idiot sometimes. "After I had ripped off part of my shirt and wrapped it around his wound, I asked him who he was and what hap happened to him." I saw Ludwig smiling from beside my brother. " He said his name was Ludwig and he was a pirate who had gotten hurt trying to recover somethings for his ship." Feliciano just shook his head. "I don't know why , but I fell in love with him at that very moment! He told me the only way I could stay with him though was to come here and so I did."

"How could you not even tell me Feliciano?" I frowned. He didn't care enough to tell me.

"Ve? There wasn't anytime! We had leave right away!"He smiled at me. "I would have told you if I could have."

I smiled a bit. Then, something popped into my mind. "How old is this guy?"

"Ludwig? He's 23!" Feliciano smiled as if it didn't matter.

"23!" I lunged at Ludwig. "You perverted bastard! Feliciano is only 14!" Before I could pounce on that stupid German, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me in the other direction. "Don't hurt my crew Lovi!"

That stupid Spanish bastard. "LET ME GET HIM! HE STOLE MY BROTHER!" I kicked and struggled to get out of Antonio's grasp.

"Feli chose to come with us Lovi! We didn't steal him!" Antonio tightened his grip around me.

"Yeah but, you stole me!" I pushed him off as hard as I could, which was barely enough to get him off, and headed back down into the room I had been in earlier.

"Oh Lovi!" Antonio came running after me. "I'm sorry Lovi!"

I slammed the door in his face and locked before he could enter the room. "Go away!" I went over to the bed and sat on the end. I heard some jingling outside the door and then the unlocking of the door. The door swung open. "There's a spare key Lovi." Antonio smiled and shut the door as he entered the room. He sat next to me on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry Lovi. I couldn't help, but to take you. I couldn't control myself."

"That doesn't make it okay you bastard!" I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. I was mostly mad at the fact that I had left Grandpa all alone. He'll be sad since I'm gone along with Feliciano. He has no one anymore!

"At least you got to see your brother again Lovi!

He was kinda right, but I wasn't going to admit that. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going to bed." I said and laid down on the bed.

Antonio laid next to me on the bed. He covered both of us with the blankets. I quickly turned around and faced the other way. "Awe Lovi. Don't be mad!" He moaned like a small child.

"Screw you!" I said and forced my eyes shut. Tomorrow I'm going to hang out with Feliciano all day and stay away from this bastard.

"Lovi?

"What!"

"Do you really wanna screw me?" I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I snapped my eyes open and turned over in the bed. "You know what the hell I meant!"

Antonia smiled at me. "I'm just fooling around Lovi! I know what you meant!"

"Do I have to sleep here or can I s-"

He cut me off. "No other rooms available! You're staying here with me Lovi!" He smiled brightly at me, in his amused manner. God I hate this god damn bastard!

I turned over again and moved as far away from him as I could get. I closed my eyes ad drifted off into sleep. I could barely hear a small whisper " Goodnight Lovi~" as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, with my head cuddled into Antonio's chest, with his arms around me. Our legs were tangled under the blankets. He was softly breathing into my hair.

The sneaky bastard!

**Back Hurts. Hot. Have an urge to look at some half naked Romano's on DA. OTL *Shot***


End file.
